


Harry's true parents

by Fearmyboxers



Series: Harry's true self [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark!Sirius, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Harry's true self, written in 2007 and I'd like to think I've improved since, this was written to explain how Harry was born. When ten year old Sirius Black's uncle Cygnus brings a handsome, albeit snake like, middle aged man to his home, Sirius finds himself pulled deeper into his families beliefs, and he isn't exactly fighting against it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AN: I had to do a lot of writing on paper of notes to get the events kinda right, even though its AU I wanted somethings accurate.  
  
  
It was 1968, forty-two year old,Tom Marvolo Riddle was being led to a house that belonged to a rich pureblood family by one of their members. It was a man who called himself Cygnus Black, he had over heard Tom talking about hating muggles, this made the man tell him he felt the same way and they he should come see his family. Tom had agreed, only cause he was looking for more dark wizarding families, he figured different ones would have different spell books.  
  
Cygnus could tell something great would come from the pale man, he saw the blood stained tint in the whites of his eyes. Tom had just recently started under going his transformation, his face was getting more snake like. Once they had reached the manor, the man, who had been bragging about the great family of Black, opened the door. “Father! Never leave me in this house again!” a seventeen year old girl with long black hair screeched, her wand in her hand.  
  
“Bella, behave yourself! I brought a guest to meet our family, and this is how you act when I come in? That is not very lady like!” Cygnus yelled at his daughter, then looked at Tom who was slightly regretting following the man. “I am so sorry sir, my sister has a horrid problem child who causes my precious daughters havoc. Please don't think poorly of us, we are the noble family of Black. This young lady here is my first born daughter, Bellatrix Black.” He held his hand out to the direction of his daughter.  
  
When Bellatrix looked at Tom, her face turned red, she glanced at her father before going off to another room. She smiled when she was in her room in her aunts house, her hand over her chest. “What a lovely man.” She ran to her desk and happily started writing in her diary, 'I think I am in love!'.  
  
Being led down the hall, Tom glanced at the house elf heads mounted on the wall. He started to think better of the family, when Cygnus took him into the sitting room, there were two other girls each in different chairs. One looked exactly like the first girl, except her eyes weren't as heavily lidded and she seemed a bit younger, the other girl had long blond hair who was also younger looking. “These two are my other daughters,” He waved a hand at the blond girl and she stood. “This is my youngest, she is thirteen, and this is my middle daughter Andromeda, she is fifteen.” Pointing at the black haired girl.  
  
A older,vicious looking woman came into the room, her arms folded, two boys at her side. The older one was holding his three year old brothers hand, both had short black hair. The ten year old Sirius, looked up at Voldemort. “Who's this freak?” Tom was infuriated by the comment, but before he could do anything. Sirius was slapped hard across the face, he fell onto the ground. His mothers hand was shaking in anger, she gave him a haunting glare. Standing to his feet, he looked at the ground. “I am sorry....”  
  
Tom decided he would forgive the child, at least once, if he did or said anything like that again he swore to himself he'd kill the boy. He followed Walburga and her brother into a room where her husband was, there were lots of books in the room. While Tom had been walking with Cygnus, he had mentioned how he wanted to learn more dark arts to rid of the muggles and mudbloods.  
  
Inside the room, soon to be feared Lord Voldemort, told the Black family members of his plans. He had just gained more supporters, they told him to stay however long he wished, that he could look at any books he wanted as well. Walburga and Orin both apologized for their son, Cygnus again for his daughter. He found out from them, that they were related to many dark wizarding families. This to which he replied he had actually gone to school with some of their family members, he then looked at Orin commenting that he actually went to school with him even.  
  
“You did?” Orin tried to remember who he was, but he had no clue, after all the man before him had changed in looks greatly. When Tom revealed, with much strain on his part, his real full name, Orin's eyes widened in surprise. “Oh yes I remember you now! You got a medal for magical merit and you have an award in the trophy room of Hogwarts, three years my senior....I do remember you stating in the common room about muggle hatred.” His eyes were lit up with amazement.  
  
Tom smirked slightly, he had hoped the Black family would join his ranks, but they told him of how they would gladly give their children to him. Tom already had gathered a few followers, but there weren't enough yet to start muggle hunts. After awhile, the Black family members left the room, to leave Tom to himself. The man then proceeded to look threw some books, finding some rather nasty spells in them. He turned when he heard the door open, Sirius had come in with a bottle of fire whiskey and placed it on the desk table.  
  
Sirius was looking at the ground, he put his hands in front of his lap standing there. “I'm sorry for what I said earlier....” The young boy muttered. “I've just never seen a man try to look like a snake before....” He looked up to see Tom eying him, a hex book in his hand. Even though Sirius thought he was still weird looking, he felt intimidated by the older man.  
  
“Well, make sure you don't do it again child, or you will regret it deeply.” He sat down and crossed his legs, pouring the whiskey into a glass. Sirius then left him alone for the rest of his time there, though Bellatrix was forcibly told to leave him alone by her father, then send back to Hogwarts for her 7th year.  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

It was now 1972,Tom had indited Bellatrix into his death eater ranks, after he was refused the job at Hogwarts he had gone and got a lot of other followers. He had also gained a great deal of power, he was at the Black house often, he would watch as Walburga would keep drilling at Sirius and Regulus. Cygnus had disowned his daughter Andromeda, since he had the nerve to marry a mudblood, his other daughter Narcissa,now seventeen, was just a supporter. Both Bellatrix and Narcissa had married into dark wizarding families, their husbands joining as death eaters.  
  
Sirius had been forced to learn dark arts with him, Bellatrix had eagerly agreed to it. But whenever Bellatrix wasn't around, Voldemort had started to get an attachment to Sirius, the boys attitude interested him a great deal. When Sirius was by himself with the dark lord, he seemed less intent to annoy and be a brat. He practiced the dark arts excellently as well, Tom really could understand why Sirius had turned out the way he was; his family members were rather mental, minus Narcissa and Regulus; the constant badgering had only made Sirius want to act like he didn't want to be a death eater.  
  
Voldemort had mentally noted the boy had grown hansom, he was now fourteen years of age, and due to being home for winter break his hair was to his shoulders. When Sirius' family wasn't around to hound him into their own beliefs, he had actually chosen the dark path himself. Though he would never tell his parents, he found it fun to torment them, but he told Voldemort. He had chosen the path, due to thinking Voldemort was a great man, that he was gaining fame and could do whatever he liked with out being stopped.  
  
One night in 1973, while physically teaching Sirius the forbidden curses, the boy had fallen to his knees screaming out in pain. The cruciatus curse shooting threw his body, he grabbed at the carpet, he fell over when it was taken off. Tom nudged him with his foot. “You think you can join me if you act like this child!” Tom hissed, he then grabbed him by the shirt looking him in the face.  
  
Surprisingly, Bellatrix wasn't the only one interested in the dark lord. This was the night Voldemort found out, as the boy kissed him on the lips lightly. In shock Tom threw him to the side and backed up, Sirius stared at him, his hair covered in sweat, his shirt hanging off his shoulders. The older man stared at him, a hand to his mouth, he had never felt so shocked before and disturbed.  
  
Sirius looked at him with tear filled grey eyes, they weren't real tears from emotions, but still from the curse which had been placed on him. He stood up shaking, he then turned for the door, hand to his own mouth as he went to leave. He froze when the dark lords voice spoke up to him. “So your running away from your actions, such a little boy you are!” Turning to face the man, he ran over and kissed him again, his heart beating fast in his chest.  
  
This time, Voldemort moved an arm around him, pulling him close. No one would know about the dark lord being involved with a fifteen year old boy, nor would they know he actually had real feelings. Nothing happened that night, since Voldemort strictly told him that he didn't want to be a pedophile any more then he was just then; but they had decided to date in secret, Voldemort knowing who Sirius' friends were, asked him to be a spy for him.  
  
The next year, Sirius had run away from home to live with James, Voldemort's very first infiltration into the order. He had know that a honest Gryffindor like James would one day try to raise against him, he even actually forgave Sirius for being friends with a mudblood girl like Lily. Severus Snape, even though he was picked on greatly by Black and the others, was nominated for future death eater by Sirius. It in fact was the reason he picked on Severus so much, since he had seen that he was into the dark arts, he wanted him to hate Gryffindor more.  
  
Voldemort was busy with getting more and more power, along with more followers over the next few years. He had only seen Sirius a few times a month, he loved how much Sirius was growing more handsome. Once out of school, Sirius got his own place, there he and his dark lord could meet freely. When he was eighteen, he had joined the order, since he was dating the dark lord he wasn't given the mark. He had no clue about Peter joining the death eaters a year after.  
  
Sirius slammed his head on the table, James laughing from beside him, Remus shaking his head, and Peter watching in hidden spite. “I knew you'd be shocked! But isn't it great I'm getting married!” James patted his old friend on the back, Sirius grinned at him slightly. “You're going to be a bloody great best man!” Giving him a thumbs up, James continued to talk. “When I have a kid your so going to be their god father, you know that!”  
  
Fighting the urge to feel guilty, Sirius grin widened. “Really! Great!” He pulled James into a head-lock messing his hair up. “It's all such a great honor really, but wow I still can't get over why Lily chose a great jerk like you.” He was punched in the side, and pulled away hands on his hips. “Heh, what kind of father will you be I wounder.” Remus turning and laughing into his hand.  
  
“Hey now! I'll be a cool dad, I won't discipline them, thats Lil's job ya know. I'll raise them to be like me, an all around great person!” James boasted, sticking his chest out. To this all three of his friends, fell to their knees in gasping laughs. “It's not that funny guys!” James looked at his watch. “Oh I need to go get Lily, I'll catch you all later then.” He waved before apperaiting away.  
  
Peter and Remus stayed for a while longer, but got bored and went to their own homes. Sirius sat down and closed his eyes, James was getting married to Lily, and they were already thinking of having a child. This brought on many feelings to him, he hadn't even slept with Tom, and they had been dating for four years. He knew with him being Voldemort, that he shouldn't expect marriage or him wanting any children. Sirius believed the dark lord would think having a child, would cause him to go soft, or even be to much till he won the war.  
  
At some point, he had fallen asleep, he only woke up when he felt himself moved. He opened his eyes, looking into red ones, he then kissed the most feared man of the wizarding world. Much to his surprise, the dark lord had carried him to the bed room, without even waking him up till he was laid down. He felt the long fingers go down his body, moving up his shirt. Sirius thought it was going to be like every time before, he'd touch him, kiss him, have him please him, and then leave him for the night.  
  
Tom removed both of their clothes, kissing Sirius' stomach, making the other man gasp when his fingers ran over him. Then for the first time, the dark lord moved a long finger into Sirius, rubbing his insides lightly. Sirius bucked his hips up, looking down at Voldemort, as the man moved the finger into a hook shape. Sirius bent his knees up, spreading his legs for him, as another finger was moved in, both rocking back and forth inside him.  
  
“I saw you sleeping, so decided to take a peek at what you were thinking about.” Tom said into Sirius' ear, the other man couldn't be angry about it, since it had got him this far with him. Sirius' back arched, when the dark lord moved a third finger into him. With all three fingers moving inside Sirius, both were hard, both starting to breath hard. “Get on your knees...” He basically ordered, as he moved his hand way.  
  
Turning his back to Tom, he got on his knees, his hands on the bed. He felt the older mans hands on his hips, he tensed up when he felt the dark lords cock slide into him. Sirius's arms gave out, his face hitting his pillow as he moaned, his hips rocking backwards. Voldemort closed his eyes, pulling out of his younger lover, he thrust back in hard, going as deep as he could. He rubbed his hips forward, wondering what had took him so long to do this.  
  
He held onto Sirius' hips, a lot of his stress vanishing as he moved his hips faster. Grunting as he felt Sirius tighten around him, both moaned loudly, Sirius spreading his legs more, his hips moving upward. Tom couldn't hold himself back, he started to move harder, slamming his hips into Sirius faster. Sirius' fingers twisting into the sheets, his legs tensing and going numb.  
  
Both came hard,Sirius' bed becoming a huge mess, his ass in pain. He couldn't hold himself up any longer, his legs gave out, and Voldemort pulled out. “I have to go back now.” Voldemort only showed what slight bit of kindness he had, to Sirius, and only him. He turned the black haired young man over,kissing him hard, moving his tongue into his mouth. What he next said, made Sirius' hard jump in surprise. “If you want a child, I'll let you, after all Slytherin needs a new heir. Not to mention I am winning this world as my own.” His snakelike face showed a small smirk, as he got dressed and left Sirius there in the bed.  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“It looks good on you, you look like a penguin!” Sirius snickered, earning him another punch in the side. “Hey its true! Why did you let her talk you into dressing like a muggle groom. I dressed like your supposed to, robe! We are wizards after all!” Sirius was pretty normal acting, even though the past few months his father and uncle had died for unknown reasons, and his brother had vanished without a trace. But there he was, at Lily and James' wedding, Lily having insisted James wear a tux.  
  
“Well, if it makes Lily happy, it means I get lucky tonight.” James grinned, fixing his tie. “I can't believe I am getting hitched before you, to be honest I thought you'd have harem by now. With how many girls fell for you in school, truth be told, I figured you get married to a muggle girl when you were sixteen just to piss your folks off.” James laughed. “You've cut your hair, so that means something good happened right? Or did you do it for my special day?”  
  
Sirius ran a hand threw his short hair, in truth it was cause he had set up a meeting with Voldemort that night. He had bought a male pregnancy potion, so he hoped it worked and he'd have a child. “For you of course, your my best mate, and you made me your best man! How could I not be happy about it?” Remus came in and told them everyone was waiting, James gave himself a look over and ran out, Sirius following behind him.  
  
The wedding was great, Lily looked beautiful in her wedding dress, she looked so happy standing with James. Sirius watched from the back, as the couple danced, he knew soon there would be hate and disaster between him and them. He did however told Lily everything, she was angry at first, but when he told her about how much he loved him she just told him she'll never tell a soul. She then to his surprise, asked about how Severus was, he answered with a slight smile, that the 'greasy' git was asking the dark lord not to harm her, that Voldemort had told him it himself.  
  
Sirius was there throwing rice at them, as they got on James' broom and flew off to have their honey moon. Sirius was then dragged to the after party with Remus and Peter, along with some other guys that had come to the wedding. He just barely made it back home before Voldemort had come, he was drunker then he had planed to get, he stumbled and landed on his bed. It wasn't long before he felt a hand on his side, he must have passed out for a while, cause he was naked and so was Voldemort.  
  
“Nnn wait a s..second.” He sat up and pulled a vile out of his draw, taking the pink liquid down in one gulp. He felt his insides twist and change, he was pushed onto his side by Tom. The dark fearsome lord, lifted his leg up over his shoulder, as he positioned himself. He pushed the head of his cock into Sirius, having decided he didn't need to prep him again. Sirius shivered in pleasure, as he felt him move into him completely. Voldemort rocked his hips back and forth, while holding Sirius' leg up, as the other man was on his side.  
  
Sirius twisted slightly, grabbing the sheets, his hands having to hold something. He closed his eyes tightly, Voldemort's cock was rubbing his insides, it was different then before, from the way they were posed it was a new angle. Voldemort's hand reached over, his fingers rubbing over the head of Sirius' cock, precum getting on his fingers. As he rolled his fingers around, he continued to moved his hips faster against him.  
  
“Tom!” Sirius moaned out, he was the only one allowed to call him that. All his followers called him the dark lord, or my lord. Tom's legs this time had started to tense up, from the way he was moving his hips. He felt Sirius tighten around him, he pulled back some, before pulling Sirius up to him holding him tightly, he came inside him. Sirius came on their chest, wrapping his arms around Tom's neck.  
  
The next morning to Sirius' joy, he was pregnant, then the image of James and Remus' faces when they saw him getting fatter came to his mind. He started to laugh, wondering how he could explain it away. A month had passed, Voldemort's reign was horrifying. He hadn't seen Sirius since, due to sending out his orders and raids. Then when he did come, he grabbed Sirius by the arm, he looked down seeing a slight belly, but since it was only a month it wasn't big.  
  
“We can't have it, Dumbledore the old fool is messing with my plans. A child will cause me problems at the moment, I have come up with a plan however.” The dark lord added the last part, when he saw the depressed look on Sirius' face. “Call that mudblood woman here, you said you told her right?” Sirius nodded and sent a floo call to Lily. “It's annoying greatly, how persistent that man is.” He bit his nail pacing, as Lily came in, she froze looking at him, then over to Sirius.  
  
Sirius and Lily sat down, as Voldemort paced, back and forth. “I was thinking, so that we won't loose our child...You.” He pointed at Lily. “Will carry it for him, it annoys me to say this, but the old man would never expect it. But do keep this in mind woman, if the child is harmed by you, I will kill you and your husband.” He pointed his wand at her. “Do I make myself clear!” Lily nodded nervously, she hadn't the heart to ever tell James that he was shooting blanks, so this was probably a good chance to weasel out of it.  
  
“Really? That great....but won't James think its weird when it doesn't look like him?” Sirius looked at Lily, as Voldemort left the room.  
  
“I'll put a glamor on the child when its born, so it looks like the both of us.” Lily put a hand to her head. “You do know, that once you do this, James and I may not want to give the child back right?” She glanced at her old friend and husbands best friend.  
  
Voldemort came back in with a woman, she walked over to Sirius and Lily. “This is them, you will be putting his egg with the child in it, into this woman.” the woman was a healer from saint mungo's, she nodded and moved her wand over Sirius' stomach, a blue ball came from him, and was placed into Lily's stomach. “Good, now you said that their eggs have mixed together, so it will have her dna as well?” When the woman nodded, he sighed. “I guess its better then it dying or being a muggle or pure mudblood.” Ignored the insulted look on Lily's face, he raised his wand to the healer. “I need no witnesses, AVADA KEDAVA!” The green light shot out and killed the woman.  
  
Lily looked sick, she then stood up. “I will take care of the child for you both.....” She nodded to Sirius, then left the house. She had morning sickness, when she confirmed she was pregnant, she told James, who then bragged to the others. Then a few months later, it happened, Peter and Severus had heard most of the prophesy, and reported it to Voldemort. James and Lily fled, going to Godrics Hollow. Predicting what might happen to them, Lily wrote a note, putting it inside of Harry's teddy bear. “I am so sorry...if you have to read that letter...” she ran a hand threw his hair.  
  
In Voldemorts mind many things went threw, he punched a wall, cursed all of his followers, and avoided Sirius. He never saw Sirius again, a year had passed, Sirius had grown his hair out and he had not seen little Harry. Peter told Voldemort where he found the Potter's, the dark lord then went to them. Once he reached the bed room, where Lily and Harry were. “What did you do to my child!” Voldemort roared, in his mind he thought that Lily had aborted his child to have James', or that the prophesy was going to come true from his own child cause of her raising him to go up against him, thinking Voldemort couldn't kill his own son. “Move aside!” he wanted to make sure if it was his.  
  
“You don't understand! Please don't hurt Harry!” Lily pleaded, this only cause Voldemort's paranoid mind to get worse. He thought it was hers not his, he killed the woman. He then tried to kill Harry, only to have his wand back fire. Sirius had run in at that time, he put his hands to his head and screamed. He saw Peter and chased him, wanting to find out what had happened.  
  
During this time, Severus had dragged himself to Dumbledore once again, after finding out he had caused Lily's death. Voldemort's soul was wondering around, looking for things to take over. Sirius had been tricked by Peter and sent to Azkaban.  
  
The end, future of this is in Harry's true self.


End file.
